Mousepip
" Please don't leave! Please. " - =Summary= Mousepip is a soft-spoken loner studying medicine by himself in the forest. He prefers his solitude, but he doesn't mind talking to a handful of cats. =Identification= Name Breakdown: * Mouse-: his small size, pattern, and coloration * -pip: the noise a mouse makes, for his squeaky voice Past Names: Mouse, Mousepaw Biological Gender: Male Date of Birth: July 20 (Cancer) =Appearance= Physical Breed: Muddy. Includes Abyssinian. Height: 8.6'' Weight: 7.2 # Build: Lanky and small. Coloration: * Pelt: A brown and grey ticked tabby pattern. * Skin: Beige / Tan * Eyes: Pale green Defining Features: * Mousepip is more on the lanky side, though he isn't ridiculously thin. His soft fur helps conceal this a small bit. * He has always been small compared to others. Even if he wasn't the runt, Mousepip was meek from the start (hence his first title, Mouse, and his third, Mousepip). * Mousepip has a small limp with unknown origins. He himself doesn't remember when it started or even how, but he doesn't talk about it practically ever, mostly due to his devotion to his projects instead of curing himself. Blemishes: A few scars disrupt his fur, though none of them are very noticeable. Accessories: He sometimes bares a Baby's Breath crown or wreath around his neck. Extra Hamartia: While he is incredibly caring, he gets caught up in his work and sometimes puts it before his friends. This puts strain on his relations. Disorders/Conditions: Mousepip has anxiety and shows symptoms of OCD. Scent: Baby's Breath and various other underlying herbs. Accent: Standard American, rather soft and somewhat squeaky. Voice Actor: Neil from Camp Camp (Yuri Lowenthal; see here at 1:39) =Personality= Positive Characteristics: Hardworking | Gentle | Caring | Dedicated Neutral Characteristics: Career-Oriented | Awkward | Self-Conscious | Maternal Negative Characteristics: Anxious | Pushover | Timid | Withdrawn Summary of Positive Characteristics: xxx Summary of Neutral Characteristics: xxx Summary of Negative Characteristics: xxx =Biography= History --- Mousepip was born into a family that ran an industry of prey, herbs, and mushrooms, collecting and scavenging the items only to sell them for high prices. They were very nearly a scam, but not completely; the prices weren't outlandish, simply just expensive. His parents, Alligatortooth (Alligator) and Bramblebloom (Bloom), traded and sold their produce quite often, and they were rather popular. When they had three kits, Mouse, Lion, and Bear, their den flourished with visits to the children from friends and clients. Mouse was born first, so he was set up to inherit the "company" of sorts- however, as time went on and he barely grew, it became noticeable that he was the smallest of the bunch. As a result, his brother and second-borne Lion was chosen as the heir instead. As the trio grew, Alligator and Bloom taught them to scavenge and steal for the business, to which Lion and Bear would oblige. Mouse, overall, chose not to try very hard, as he didn't believe stealing was right and also didn't crave the affection of his parents, since they had already expressed blatant distaste towards him and he found it would be pointless. He was often scolded and sometimes, though very rarely, physically and painfully taught a lesson that he would constantly ignore. On a foggy morning, a pack of cats were on the hunt for Mouse's family after they had been cheated/scammed. Mouse had woken up early only to find the pack prowl towards his family and strike. His four relatives ran and assisted each other in escape without a single remark about Mouse or a glance towards him. He darted into a bush to overhear the conflict, which was ended abruptly - although his parents and siblings used teamwork to make a steady depart, Mouse's ears were met with blood-curtling screams just a few moments later, their voices obviously identifiable. He had a panic attack in the bush as he thought of the future. Once the panic attack passed and he heard nothing but the birds chirping a smooth melody, he ran out of the bush and deeper into the forest, where he survived on his own for one moon before one of his mother's closest friends, Deerleap (Deer), found him. She took him under her wing and cared for him, but while chatting with him over some prey, accidentally revealed to him that he was supposed to inherit the company. Mouse dealt with this by running away from the only person he had left and couldn't accept the fact that he was the prime heir until it came to his realization that he wouldn't have wanted the company anyway. After another lonely while, he joined a clan as the Medicine Cat Apprentice and trained restlessly. He completed his training a small bit early and became a Medicine Cat, but struggled some in truly believing StarClan. He developed a vague relationship with the other Medicine Cat, Shellheart. Mousepip left PoppyClan at sixteen moons and bid goodbye to the friends he had made as well as Shellheart. He now wanders the forest, an orphan, friendless, and lost in his mind. - Breakdown --- credit to EliteNinjaWarrior Kit * Mouse is born to Alligatortooth (Alligator) and Bramblebloom (Bloom) with his two siblings, Lion and Bear. Alligator and Bloom own a business of sorts that sells produce such as prey, herbs, and mushrooms, and they plan on making Mouse, the first-borne kit, the prime heir of the company. * Clients and friends of Alligator and Bloom visit often. Mouse unintentionally and temporarily befriends some of them, such as Deerleap (Deer) and Sabertooth. * The trio, referred to as The Prodigies by their parents, grow closer. It's not often that they're caught resting - most of their day was spent playing and chatting their muzzles off. However, there's minor tension between Lion and Mouse due to Alligator and Bloom's discussion of Mouse inheriting the business that Lion overheard. Only Lion is aware of the tension and a small spark of jealousy ensues in him. * At five moons, it becomes evident to Alligator and Bloom that Mouse is the smallest of The Prodigies despite him being the first born. They switch their confidence, faith, and legacy to confide in Lion as the heir instead. * Location(s): Parent's Den * Scars Gained: None * Cats Met: Deerleap, Sabertooth, Wispcloud * Age Range: 0 - 5 moons Adolescent * Alligator and Bloom start to teach Mouse, Lion, and Bear how to hunt and scavenge, as well as steal. The trio is beginning to split due to Lion's minor jealousy (which, at that point, was somewhat ironic, since Alligator and Bloom had then decided on him to inherit the company instead of Mouse) and their attempts to individually impress their parents. The children are then taught how to barter and trade like they do. * For a moon, Alligator and Bloom test the trio by sending them on constant prey-runs to collect as much prey, herb, and mushroom as possible. Mouse does the poorest of them, but it becomes apparent to Alligator and Bloom that he's doing it intentionally. He is scolded daily for his lack of catch and sometimes physically taught a lesson that he chooses to break time and time again to preserve his morals. * Alligator and Bloom scam a band of cats for herbs and mushrooms. A week later, the band of cats come back and chase Alligator, Bloom, Lion, and Bear away from their home while Mouse watches from a bush. He presumes his family dead as their screams echo from a ways away in the heart of the forest. * Mouse survives on his own for a moon before one of his mother's friends, Deerleap (Deer), takes him under her wing after finding him trying to hunt in Leafbare. Their joyous reunion is cut short when Deer accidentally reveals to Mouse that he was the true heir but the legacy was swapped to Lion. Mouse runs away from the only person he has left and spends a few weeks lonesome again. * He decides to join a nearby clan in hopes of food and shelter when he is on the brink of starvation in the middle of winter. He becomes a Medicine Cat Apprentice in this clan (PoppyClan) and trains well. * Location(s): Parent's Den, Forest, Deerleap's Den, PoppyClan Camp * Scars Gained: Many after his daily rap on the knuckles. Some fade, some stay. * Cats Met: Deerleap (Re-met), various loners * Age Range: 5 - 9 moons Member of PoppyClan * Mouse becomes Mousepaw under Pricklepear, a well-respected Medicine Cat. It is at this time that he develops his first crush, and, though forbidden to reach anything beyond a crush, he falls for Shellpaw, the other Medicine Cat Apprentice of PoppyClan. * Mousepaw trains extremely hard, day and night, in hopes of becoming a master of the art he pursues. He becomes closer with Shellpaw by training and practicing alongside her. On one of Mousepaw's particularly restless nights, he gets up to fetch a few poppy seeds and a dose of Hops and finds Shellpaw pacing, so they spend the night discussing a few deep topics to ease their racing minds. It is in this conversation that they confess to each other. Surprised and flustered, the two head back to bed and pretend it never happened. * The two Medicine Cat Apprentices occasionally sneak out of camp at night to go on adventures. They aren't caught, surprisingly, and also work twice as well together in the Clinic. * Shellpaw and Mousepaw are promoted to fully fledged Medicine Cats in the same ceremony. Mousepaw becomes Mousepip as Shellpaw becomes Shellheart. Mousepip starts becoming more devoted to medicine and puts pressure on their wisp of a relationship. * The two start becoming more distant, and though Mousepip thinks he loves her, he distracts himself from her by studying and working even harder. He has a hard time connecting with StarClan. * After a moon, Mousepip regretfully leaves PoppyClan to study medicine in solitude. He bids goodbye to Shellheart personally and, as he leaves, whispers to her that he does love her. He visits their favorite spots to sneak out to when he enters the forest, alone, again. * Location(s): PoppyClan Camp * Scars Gained: None * Cats Met: Pricklepear, Shellheart, Gorsestar, Sundapple, entirety of PoppyClan * Age Range: 9 - 16 moons Loner * He roams the forest looking for a suitable home for about a half moon. Once he does, he starts filling the den with herbs and flourishing plants galore, and he tends to a large garden on the outside of it. Mousepip continues the study of medicine and his home is known as a safe haven to the wounded. * Location(s): The Forest, Den (known publicly as the Haven) * Scars Gained: None * Cats Met: A pawful of patients * Age Range: 16 moons - present =Statistics and Skills= Physical Health: He's perfectly fine, though he occasionally skips meals to focus on work and he has a limp with an unknown cause. Mental Health: Mousepip is constantly working, but he enjoys getting things done, especially in solitude. He's definitely missing some figures from his life. He could be better. Emotional Health: He copes with missing people by distracting himself with work. It doesn't solve anything, but it keeps him busy. Strengths: xxx Weaknesses: xxx Fighting Style: He hasn't a clue how to. Hobbies: * Tending to his plants * x * x * x * x Habits: * Pacing * Skipping meals for work * Biting claws Relatives Mother (NPC) - Bramblebloom (y are u like this) * "stop clamjamming me mom" Father (NPC) - Alligatortooth (we're chill but not rly) * "screw off daddio" Brother (NPC) - Lion (prime heir my ASS) * "ugh u succccckkk" Sister (NPC) - Bear (left me in the dust my dude) * "i coulda been better than u oh wait i am" Companions to be filled in lol Sexual and Romantic Mate: '''None '''Exes: # Shellheart - (NPC) - (idk gush gush) * "ur cool i miss u sorry im an asshole i just wanna work" Crush: hyuck 'More in Relationships' Sexuality: Pansexual Eye Candy (Physical): '''Unique eyes | literally anything goes do u understand this awkward man | x '''Eye Candy (Mental): Matches his pace | Understanding | not stupid. def | x Turn-offs: '''xxx '''Looking For: * ( x ) Long term relationship * ( x ) Short term relationship * ( x ) Open relationship * ( x ) Quick fling * ( ✔ ) Unsure '''Experience: '''Virgin Foes None =Taste= Likes * bees * plants * that's it * x * x * x Dislikes * anything that's not bees or plants * x * x * x * x * x =Rando shiz= * He laces flowers and leaves into his fur to cover up his scars. =Gallery= Little mouse boy.png|Mousepip IRL __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Original Characters